


Thank you, Potato

by ThatAdroitGeek



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Just a little blurb, wanted to try writing the eleventh Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAdroitGeek/pseuds/ThatAdroitGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 11th Doctor has to save an unfortunate gang of middle-schoolers in the middle of their science fair! Will the Doctor be able to stop the Daleks and have Rita and Tom home in time for tea? What happened to the potato?! </p>
<p>Please enjoy, 'Thank you, Potato."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you, Potato

“Run, run, keep going!” I shouted to the two idiots in front of me.

Oh, yeah, sure, it was rude of me to call them idiots when they were doing their best to follow my orders while being more terrified in one moment than they had been in their entire lives, but I was having a rough morning. 

“There’s nowhere to go, the door’s locked!” the girl, Rita, yelled back at me, fear pouring from her eyes as tears.

“Catch!” I yelled back as I threw my sonic screwdriver to Tom. “Just point and hope!” With that, I turned back around and pointed my sonic disrupter at the enemy. 

“Exterminate! Exterminate!”

“It still won’t open!” Tom shouted over the threats of the over-sized pepper-shakers.

“Then it’s dead-locked!” Catching Tom trying to make his way back to me, I added, “Stay back! And tell Rita to cover her ears! You too, pretty boy!”

When I was sure he and his probably-soon-to-be-girlfriend were out of reach of the Daleks, I focused my attention back to the sonic disrupter in my hands. The Daleks were close enough to see me poking my upper body above a fallen pillar, smacking a misbehaving disrupter as hard as I could without breaking it.

“Come on, come on, you were working a while ago, although not in my favor, is that the problem—?” 

“Doctor! You will return the telepathic unit or you will be exterminated!” one of the Daleks said, interrupting my mutterings.

“Yeah, like I haven’t heard that one before. . .” I retorted, still smacking the device, now also using the downed column. 

“YOU WILL RETURN THE TELEPATHIC UNIT OR—,”

“Or I will be exterminated, yeah, yeah, got that bit,” I finished, the Daleks being incredibly predictable, as usual.

I flipped the device around and noticed, moronically, that the power source, also known as a battery, was missing. Immediately, my mind went to the sonic screwdriver, but that wouldn’t be enough power to get the job done. I thought harder, sensing that the Daleks had officially lost their patience, or whatever they used in place of patience.

Getting an idea, I spun around and yelled, “Tom, the sonic! And Rita, your potato!” back at the kids crouched nervously by the door. In order to open said door, I’d have to use an access chip from a Dalek, and in order to do that, I’d have to destroy at least one Dalek. But why destroy one when I could destroy all the ones in front of me?

Obediently, and with looks of utter confusion crossing their faces, Tom and Rita tossed my sonic and potato from behind their shelter, which consisted of chunks of ceiling. I caught them both, the potato getting slightly singed by one of the Dalek blasts as they began firing, all the while shrieking, “EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!”

Quickly, I attached the wiring from Rita’s science experiment to the disrupter and held my sonic to it. The green tip illuminated and buzzed until I was satisfied with the power level. Taking a moment to suck in a great deal of air, I shifted over on my side, and pointed the gizmo at the Daleks from around the side of the pillar. I pressed the button on my screwdriver, the tip lit up, and the disrupter followed suit. Not wasting a moment, I turned the dial to the highest setting and the hall was filled with a horrible combination of ringing and screeching.

The Daleks had only a few seconds to malfunction and then complain about it before exploding, luckily covering a span of only about a meter. I was so caught up in watching it all that the fact that they were all dead didn’t register until I heard Rita shout my name. Somehow I was able to hear it and snapped out of my trance. I returned the dial back to its off position and the sound died off, but my ears were still ringing.

“You did it Doctor!” Rita said, running up to me, her eyes alight with joy, knowing now that she was safe. 

“YES, YOU’RE VERY WELCOME, RITA,” I shouted back at her. She was clearly startled and Tom even flinched and gave me a look. “LOOK, I COULDN’T COVER MY EARS BECAUSE I WAS TOO BUSY SAVING YOU LOT,” I continued angrily. I smiled as Tom gaped. “I’M KIDDING, OF COURSE. GIMME A SECOND WHILE I LOOK THROUGH THESE PARTS FOR WHAT I NEED TO OPEN THE DOOR.”

Ten minutes later, Rita, Tom, and I were back safely in the TARDIS. I was sipping hot tea as I flipped and turned and pressed the central console’s vast array of switches, dials, and buttons.

“Well, Doctor, I’m glad your hearing has gone back to normal,” Rita said happily, leaning against the rail.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” I yelled back at her. She looked at me blankly until I said, “Just messing with you.”

“So. . . now what?” Tom asked, tracing some Gallifreyan text on the console with his finger.

“Now? Now you two get to go home! Although, I wouldn’t go around telling people about being on a Dalek spaceship. They’re likely to think you’re crazy,” I answered, taking another sip from my tea.

“Not as crazy as a 1000 year old alien competing in a middle school science fair,” Rita countered.

“True, which means you should probably keep that to yourself as well,” I added.

“I still can’t believe they let you enter,” Tom laughed. 

“I just have one of those faces. You know, the kind you can trust to join a middle school science fair competition just for kicks rather than to lure the Daleks to one specific place, causing them to try, futilely, to use their telepathic unit to control middle schoolers and stop their plan to destroy humans using humans, which was a good plan because they know I can’t bring myself to hurt you lot.”

“Yeah, just one of those faces,” Tom conceded. 

With one last laugh, we finally landed at the middle school.

“Now go on home you two, your parents will be wondering where you are. I’d be highly surprised if they weren’t worried sick,” I said, ushering the tweens out of my TARDIS and onto the pavement. The sun had just started to descend from its highest point in the sky. It had been a really long morning.

“Thanks Doctor. You were amazing!” Tom said waving.

“Not half as amazing as you two,” I smiled, waving back.

“Take care of yourself Doctor. I mean it,” Rita said, following after Tom.

“And to you, Rita. And make sure you take care of him as well.”

“Will do, Doctor!”

I smiled, watching them go. When they had turned the corner, I stepped back and closed the doors of the TARDIS. The TARDIS emitted a low rumbling noise and I looked to   
the console.

“Well, there we have it. I’ve still got it.”

I chuckled to myself. Making my way to the controls I looked up. “Where to next, huh? Forwards, backwards, here, there? So many choices.” I paused for a few moments, contemplating my next moves. 

“Alright, if I can’t make a decision, I’ll just have someone else make it for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> DOOOWEEEOOOOOOOO
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! To be continued? Let me know what you think in the comments! GERONIMO!!!


End file.
